Once A Hero, Always A Hero
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: She had taken away everything. His title, his memories, for all intents and purposes, his life. All so that he could have the life he never had, or wanted. Yet some how, it seems that all that was SUPPOSED to happen. Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Zelda series in any way, shape, or form

Ok! This is my new pet project. It's kinda a cross over between the end of Ocarina of Time and Twighlight Princess and will hopefully expand past TP if I don't grow tired with it. It'll be kinda like a comic...with words and no pictures...unless someone wants to draw me fan art, which would be SUPERCOOL, ya'll.

Ahem...ANYWHOO. New Story. Read it. It's not bad. Review. It's like eating veggies.

Peace OUT

* * *

You know, it was almost pitiful what he had been demoted too. He was an accomplished young hero, the hero of time actually. He'd saved all the land and all the land knew he, the young man in green, had been their savior. Yet, when his task had been completed, the evil vanquished all memory of his valiance had been simply erased. Because the princess had thought it wise to send the young hero back in time to experience the life he should've had, the life he'd never wanted. And leaving with not even a memory to cherish or remind him of the good he had done.

Chapter 1

"_Link! Wake up!_" Link grumbled under his breath, assuming that his caller simply wanted his household chores done-and that was _not_ worth the dream that had been rudely interrupted. "_Link you lazy bum! I'm coming up there!_"

Link sighed and sat up in his small little bed, almost hitting his head on the roof of his small little tree house. He grumbled about that too, since everything in the Kokiri forest had grown just a tad to small for him…or rather he'd grown to _large_ for it. He pushed off the covers and on the clothes he'd made for himself, since, like his house and the forest, he'd slightly out grown his old green tunic as well.

"All right, all right, I'm up already!" He crouched slightly and climbed out of bed and stood up to stretch. Link tapped the ceiling as per usual and walked over to his small little door and crouched out. "What do you need Saria?"

The small green haired girl peered up at him from the ground, "Come down here and I'll tell you. It's straining my neck having to look up at you like this!" Saria removed her hands from her hips and beckoned him down, "Come on, we haven't all day you know!"

Link sighed and slid down the ladder, mentally preparing his self for the mind numbing tasks of pulling grass or smashing rocks. He touched base and turned to his small best friend, "You know you look as young as ever…" Saria beamed at him, "But, you still sound like an old woman!" Link laughed hardily as Saria pushed him with all her might into the ladder of his tree house.

"You re-dead..." Saria rubbed her temples and Link just continued to grin.

"So, what've you got for me today," He asked, walking up the path towards the rest of the village, stretching his arms towards the blue sky, "Nice day, isn't it?"

Saria jogged to catch up with him, pink fairy bobbing in the air behind her, "Link, stop, I've got something really important for you!" She grabbed his arm and turned him. "I've got a message for you!"

Link's grin faltered, "Um, from whom?" His insides churned unpleasantly. Internally he prayed to the goddesses that Mido hadn't learned who'd left the skullatula in his bed. If he knew…oh Link knew he'd been in for a month's work of actual labor.

"The Great Deku Tree, Link. He'd like to see you right away."

Link half expected his twisting internal organs to give a rest, but instead the turned sharply and decided to tug harshly on his heart as well, "Oh…well…then let me go change, I look like a slob. I can't go see the Great Deku Tree like this!" He turned back to his house and charged powerfully towards it, inevitably dragging Saria with him.

"Link…Link…_Link! _Stop! You can't avoid this any longer!" Saria attempted to dig her heels into the ground, "You _need_ to go see him. I can't keep telling him that you're sick, or you're running errands or coming up with excuses. He needs to see you and you need to go see him!" Saria hit his back as he stopped one hand on the first rung of his ladder.

Link stared at the carving in the base of the tree house, at the little dinosaur and him fighting to the death. When he had been younger, he'd wished with all his might that the Deku Tree would send him off to fight a battle not unlike the one in his picture, but no he was older, he feared the day he would be sent away.

"Saria, do I _really_ have to go? What if he tells me I have to leave because I'm not…you know…"

"Link, I'm sure he won't. And, if he does, he'll have a very good reason for doing so. But, this is your home and I don't think that he'll send you from it." Saria looked up at him, blinking her bright green eyes.

Link looked down into the ageless depths, knowing behind those countless years of wisdom and confidence, was his best friend, scared to death that their deepest fears were coming true.

* * *

"_Link, thou hast kept me waiting for quite some time._"

Link entered the sacred meadow, Saria clutching to his shirt like it was her life line. "I am deeply sorry. If you don't mind, I would like Saria present during our conversation if only to keep her peace of mind."

The Deku Tree chuckled, large green leaves shaking to the ground, "_You speak so kind, so politely for one so young._" He chuckled again, rattling the deep auburn bark of his trunk and the branches above, "_Yet, I shall allow it. Please, my children be seated before me._"

Link and Saria exchanged nervous glances, yet moved in front of the gargantuan tree spirit and sat in the lush grass of the meadow. Young fairies danced around, playing the branches and the air, illuminating the early morning dew drops in the flourishing plant life around. The sky's peaceful back drop of orange, yellow, and bright pink hues did nothing to soothe the unease in the old Kokiri and the young Hylian's hearts.

The Deku Tree took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and began to speak, although the mouth like curve etched into the bark did not move as one might expect. The voice, as normal, just seemed to float nobly from oblivion. "_As it is known, thou are not one of my children. Thou hast come from beyond the trees of my forest, and was left in my care, to be raised as one of my children._

"_Thou hast been most wonderful here. Thou hast repaid my hospitality with kindness to me, my children and my forest. Thou hast never asked for anything in return. But, it pains my soul and will pain the others, but what I have to say must be carried out by you- regardless of your apprehensions. _

"_It is time, young Link, for you to leave my forest." _

Saria, without any reservations, began to cry loudly into Link's shirt. And Link, like the man he wanted to be, shed not a tear. He only asked, "Why?"

"_Because, it is time for you to grow as a man-as your mother would have wished. It is time for you to join your people and become a man of modern society. I can no longer support you here; you outgrow us here so fast."_

Link's expression hardened into that of jaded acceptance. "I understand Great Deku Tree. I will leave at once." He stood, leaving Saria sobbing uncontrollably on the ground.

"_I bid thee fair well and luck on your journey. You mustn't blame my children for what has to be. If you must, blame me, I can live with your resentment. But, be not jaded. Be open to what your world has to offer. Be strong Link. We love you."_

Link scoffed, "You have a funny way of loving someone. But, it is understood. Resent you I will, and one day I will possibly out grow it. Possibly." He turned sharply, "Saria, let's go." But she did not come. "Saria…" Link turned to look where she had been seated, and she was still sobbing uncontrollably, curled into a tight little green ball. She almost blended in with her surroundings, if it weren't for her shaking and heart wrenching sounds of grief. "Saria…" Link picked up her small shaking form from the ground and turned again to walk from the meadow.

"_I bid thee fair well…_"

* * *

Link placed Saria on her feet as they reached the exit to the forest meadow and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, "You know what Mido would do if he saw me carry you to my place. He'd go berserk!"

Saria choked out a small giggle, "Yeah, I supposed so." She shook her head, "Let's go pack your things and say goodbye to everyone." She took his hand and pulled him into the quaint little Kokiri village.

The morning sun shone brightly on the place now, illuminating the little cottages and gardens of the forest children. The children themselves were outside now, busying themselves with their daily to-do. Everyone was oblivious to Link and Saria as they walked solemnly towards his tree house, despite the fact that their demeanor was severely out of place.

"Morning!" The twins passed them by, smiling at Saria and giggling girlishly at Link.

Nadai, nodded her blonde head towards them from her seat on the bridge above the town.

Other Kokiris waved and bid their good mornings and the mournful duo passes through. And, the said mournful duo bid acknowledgement to their fellows, keeping the questions at bay.

They did not count on, however, being stopped by Mido on the path to Link's tree house- where everyone could see.

"You, why are you holding on to Saria like…like she's your…girlfriend or something!"

Saria rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Mido, move we're on a busy schedule!" She tried to walk past him, but Mido just moved in her way.

"Nope! I'm not gonna budge till you two tell the _whole_ town what your deal is! It'll save me the time of spreading it all over town!"

Link began to walk towards Mido, fist raised and ready to punch Mido's lights out. Saria grabbed the much larger Hylian around the waist and dug her heels into the ground, effectively stopping him this time.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier…?" She shook her head, "Link, it's not worth it. Do you really wanna leave like this?"

"Leave?!" Nadai squealed from her raised platform- the platform that put her in prime position to be heard by everyone else. And so began a chain reaction of shouts and cries of uncertainty and confusion.

"What do you mean leave?"

"Link is leaving?"

"Who's going to mow my lawn?"

"Do you want my slingshot?"

"I need to do laundry…"

"Don't forget to stop by the store and buy supplies!"

"Midge, he's leaving! Don't try and sell him stuff! But drop by and see me, kay?"

Link's body grew limp in Saria's arms, but before she could ask him if he was alright, he tore away from her. He walked back to the center of the town and raised his arm for silence. The whole town hushed. Mido grumbled about how he should be able to do that, and Saria elbowed him in the side, effectively shutting the town idiot up.

Link coughed, and spoke loudly as to be heard by everyone, "Yes, it is true I am leaving." He kept his hand raised for silence, "It is time that I leave you all, as you know I am not one of you. The Great Deku Tree has surmised that it is time that I am with my own people. So, yes, it is true, I am leaving tonight."

As he lowered his hand, all hell broke loose. Kokiris went every which way, into houses and pantries, crying and shouting, and bent on creating a feast for their tall non-Kokiri friend.

* * *

Link crouched into his house alone, Saria having been swept away in the ruckus. He grabbed the canvas bag he'd received for his birthday from someone and began to shove all his clothes inside. Quickly finished with that task, he grabbed his slingshot and ammunition and stored that in a front pocket for easy access. He grabbed the sword that had been given to him by the Great Tree.

The Kokiri sword, he had been told it was called. It was the last piece ever made by the last Kokiri blacksmith. It was a fine piece, though it looked a little more like artwork then weaponry. Yet, Link had discovered on his one too many endeavors through the Lost Woods that the Kokiri sword was indeed a suitable weapon.

He grabbed his wooden shield that he'd learned how to carve from the Kokiri shop owner, Midge. Link dumped all of his food into a gohma skin bag which he them threw into the canvas sack- for easier access that his weapon of course.

Link walked to the door and looked around the small little house. The small little bed, his petite kitchenette, the tiny table, and his diminutive dresser were all doused in memories that would be irreplaceable. He sighed heavily and tried to walk out the door, only to bang his head on the way out. Link laughed, knowing that despite the throbbing pain in his forehead, he'd probably grow homesick for that as well.

* * *

Of course it was rude, he knew it was. But, skipping out of the feast was the only way he could think of to leave without bursting into tears. So, he slipped unnoticed through the havoc that was the Kokiris attempting to put on a banquet to wish him a fair well.

Link reached the bridge that crossed the gap between the forest and the rest of the world. He took a shaky breath. What if the Deku Tree was wrong, what if he was Kokiri and he died as soon as he took a step out side the safety of the forest? What if…

"Link? Link I knew you'd do this." Link snapped around to see Saria standing behind him with a sad smile on her face. "But we both know it better this way? Don't we?" She laughed a little and pulled her hands out from behind her back. "I want you to have this, so that you'll never forget me, ok?"

Link brought forward his hand subconsciously.

Saria dropped her ocarina into his upturned palm. "When you miss home, play the song I wrote. It's not the best remedy, but it's all I could think off." The sun glistened off the clay flute as if mocking the melancholy that was emitted by the two. "Please, be safe."

Link stuffed the ocarina into his pocket and looked down at Saria. "I…" He frowned, loosing the words in his mouth. "I…" His frown deepened, frustrated that the words refused to come out. So, he threw his arms around her and pulled her tight, hoping to relay the message that he too would miss her.

"Link, I love you, kay?" Her muffled voice punched holes in his heart.

"Ok," Was all he could muster, but he was sure she knew what he meant.

"I know you do."

"Ok."

Saria laughed, "Get out of here before the skull children come up in the fields, go find lodging for the night. I stuffed all the rupees I could find into your bag, so you should be okay on funds for a while."

"I-!"

Saria pulled away and pushed a finger to his lips, "Yes you can. Now get out of here."

Link let her go slowly. He took one final look at the forest, memorizing every tree, flower, blade of grass, the way the sun shone off her hair, the wet glisten in her eyes, her soft pale skin, and the way her voice kept him calm. Link took it all in with a deep breath, and ran out of the forest.

* * *

Okay, whatdaya think? Let me know via reviews, cause it not only lets me know, but stimulates my ego too! Which, by all accounts is actually a good thing.

SO! Lemme know!

Thank ya!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The Legend Of Zelda series will sadly never be mine.

Okay, chapter two.

I hope the first chapter wasn't too confusing. It's kinda like he went back in time like Zelda did do, and then Link had no recolection of ever saving Hyrule. Also, I'm mention Majora's mask, but not actually going to go over it.

Anyways, this chaper is a little longer and also a little slower. The process of Link of this chapter is a little long, plus...it has a few flash backs which will become more frequent after his time away from the forest. It'll be like the forest was the one thing that was keeping the memories repressed. GASP! Spoiler!

Anyways, Chapter two

Once A Hero, Always a Hero

* * *

Chapter Two

_It'd been days since he'd seen anyone or had anything to eat or drink. After he'd left Kakrioko things had gone down hill. _

_He'd traveled and battled non stop. He hadn't even bothered to sleep. He was on the verge of collapse, and collapse he did. _

_He didn't know how long he'd lain there in the field, but he was pretty sure it was a long time because it was getting dark and he could hear the moblins howling as they exited their day time hiding spots. Wait…why were there bokoblin...? That meant…oh goddesses he wasn't in Lanryu Providence anymore. Where was his map…damn…it was in his pack…that he got stolen when he had stayed at that Clock Tower Inn…all the way in Termina…damn'it. _

_He could hear the bokoblin moving in. He closed his eyes waiting for them to attack. At least he could be in peace. Why were the moblins in a carriage of some sort? Oh well…_

"_Daddy! Look, there's a boy on the ground!"_

"_Don't touch him Ilia, sweetie. He could be diseased." _

"_Daddy, stop the carriage! He needs help!" _

"_Wait, Ilia! Don't take the reigns! No…oh dear." _

_The sounds of the bumpy carriage ride came to a stop not to far away and the sounds of light feet padding towards him were drowned out by a much heavier stomp. _

"_Oh! Daddy! Look, he's hurt! Let's take him home!" _

"_But Ilia, what if he belongs to somebody?" _

"_He's not a dog! He's a boy! And he's hurt! Pick him up before the bokoblin get here!" _

"_All right, all right!" Link felt strong arms fold around him and throw him over the owner of the strong arm's shoulders. "Here we go. Let's go Ilia." _

"_Daddy, daddy! He's waking up!" Link opened his eyes to stare at a girl's face, a face not much older that he. Her wispy blonde hair framed her tanned face, a jovial smile graced her pink lips and her green eyes…green eyes…Saria…_

"_Hey boy, what's your name?" The man asked._

"_Link."_

"_Well boy, this here is my beautiful daughter Ilia." _

"_DAD!" _

"_And I'm Bo." _

_Green eyes…green eyes…Saria…Lost Woods…Kokiri forest…home…_

"_Aw, daddy I think he's…ah! Link's fainted!"_

"_Link! Link! Wake UP!_"

Link sat up in his big bed and didn't risk hitting his head on the ceiling. He smiled sadly and tapped his head with his fist in nostalgia. Link rubbed his head, trying to erase the memories that had turned into dreams out of his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his hands high into the air.

"_LINK!_"

He grinned, "Coming mother!" Link jumped over to his door and popped outside onto his balcony. He leaned over the railing and waved to the blonde girl below, "Morning Ilia!"

Ilia's face turned bright red and she began to wave her arms in the air like a windmill gone haywire, "Ack! Link you perverted idiot! Put some clothes on!" She turned her back to him and shyly looked over her shoulder, "We have places to go, and people to see so hurry up!"

Link, grinning still, pulled at the shorts he was wearing, "But Ilia, it's hot! I want to wear my shorts!" He winked at her, "And _nothing_ but my-oh, good morning sir, Mayor Bo sir!" Link snapped into attention at the sight of Ilia's large father.

"Morning son, Ilia. Ilia, why's your face all red? Are you sick?" He placed his monster of a hand on her shoulder as Link attempted to sneak back inside his house. "Ilia?"

"Daddy, Link is only in shorts! It's not decent!" Ilia cried, pointing back towards where Link had been standing. She turned as her father stood upright, "Link…Link isn't…oh."

"Where has he gone?"

"He must've gone inside to…"

"I'm right here," Link tapped Bo on the shoulder, "Up and ready to go."

Bo grinned and slapped Link on the back, "What were you talkin about Ilia? Link's all but indecent! Let's get you two crazy kids out of here and onto what we've been meanin' to do!" He grabbed the two young teens and dragged them down the path and into the village. "We've gotta gets you two's a horse!"

* * *

Link rubbed his eyes and followed Bo and the now bright and cheery Ilia through town. He'd made Ordon Village his home only a few months ago, but the town's people had accepted him as if he had lived there his whole life.

He'd been taken under the wing of the local blacksmith, Rusl who lived with his wife Uli and son Colin. Colin looked up to Link, and Link liked Colin. They hung out together despite the seven-year age gap.

The shop owner Sera had taken a liking to him as well and would always give him the left over milk in a bottle when she was done feeding her cats. He daughter Beth had taken quite a shine to him and his worldly charm, despite Hanch's reservations about Link.

Jaggle and Pergie lived across the river and worked the water turbine for the quaint little village. Their six year old son Talo always tried to follow Link around to avoid his one year old little brother Malo.

Fado was fourteen, the only boy his age. He helped Bo run the Ordon Goat ranch up at the south end of the village. He vowed that he and Link would one day run the ranch. As soon as Link got a horse that was…because Fado was too afraid to learn how to ride a horse.

And then, there was Bo and Ilia. Bo had taken him in like the son he never had…or wanted. Yet, he brought Link back to the village, cleaned him up, and set him up with the tree house he had built Ilia at the north end of the village (with slight modifications to make it more like a home than a playhouse). He let Link stay there as long as Link worked at the ranch and maintained the house.

Ilia had become his best friend. They went everywhere and did everything together. He was like the sibling he had always wanted. They got into more trouble than should've been normal, but Ilia, with her sweet face and overbearing demeanor always got them out of it. They were inseparable.

The village that Link had come to love as his new home was just coming to life. You could hear Sera yelling at Haunch to get his lazy butt out of bed. Jaggle was in the front yard watering his pumpkin patch. Rusl was waving to them from his porch. And Fado was running uncontrollably towards…them…until he collided with Link and sent them both tumbling the ground.

"Link!"

"Link my boy!"

The two boys sat apart after Link delivered a quick punch to Fado's arm. They grinned at each other and helped one another up.

Fado grinned at the shocked Bo and Ilia, "Well I'm glad that ya'll care if I'm alright!" He called, making Link grin.

Bo laughed hardily, but Ilia put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot irritably, "That's because _you're _the one who ran into Link!" She came close to Link and began inspecting him roughly. "Alright, you're fine!" She huffed and stood back. "Is the carriage ready?"

Fado nodded and saluted Ilia, "Ma'am yes ma'am!" She frowned disapprovingly only to egg Fado on, "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

Link walked over to Bo, where they burst out laughing. Ilia shot them back a glare and they too stood at attention. Till she turned her back and they began to giggle silently as they walked up towards the goat farm.

"Anyways…" Ilia sighed, "What do you want Fado?"

"Ma'am, you look mighty fine this morning, ma'am!" He started laughing as Ilia's face turned bright red. "And ma'am, red suits you!" He ran after Link and Bo, who were now all laughing at the red faced girl, ready to pound them all to pieces.

* * *

"So, where are we headed again?"

"Lanryu Providence."

"Not in a talking mood Ilia?" Link asked, poking Ilia in the arm. He made the piece of straw between his teeth wiggle a little. "Come on, Fado was just having a little fun!"

Ilia turned from looking out of the back of the wagon to glare harshly at Link, "So says you!" She huffed and folded her arms over her knees and looked back at the dust cloud puffing up behind their goat drawn wagon. "He knows that I…!"

"That you what?" Link pulled the straw from his mouth to look at Ilia curiously.

"That I…" She stared off into space dreamily, "That I…"

"We're here!" Bo called jovially, "Lon-Lon Ranch!"

Ilia and Link scrambled to join Bo at the front of the carriage. They stared at the walled in horse ranch with bottomless wonder. They wiggled excitedly as Bo steered the wagon up the path, and big, face-splitting grins appeared on their faces as they passes the cabins and pulled onto the field where many prized horses galloped around.

"Oh daddy! I want a horse too!"

"Did you save up the money?"

"No…"

"Well then you'll have to settle for nothing. What do ya like Link?" Bo turned to look where Link had been sitting. "Link?" He wasn't there. "Ilia, where did Link go?" Bo pulled the wagon to a stop.

"I have no idea…wait, he's over there by the fence!" Ilia pointed over to the corral, "That's so like him! And, it's rude! He should talk to the ranch owner- daddy?" She looked around for her father, "Daddy? Where'd you go?"

"Excuse me, are you looking for your daddy?"

Ilia looked down from where she was perched, "Um, yes. But, who are you?"

The red headed girl offered up a hand, "My name's Malon. Nice to meet cha!" Ilia took her hand and shook. "Is that cute boy over there your boyfriend?"

Ilia laughed, "Link? No!" She hopped down from the carriage and followed Malon towards the corral, "You can have him! You might not have much luck though."

Malon looked at her inquisitively; blinking her big brown eyes in confusion, "Well, why not?" She adjusted the orange kerchief around her neck, "He's not your boyfriend, so, why?"

"Cause," Ilia said, looking knowingly at Link, "I think he's in love with one of your horses!"

The girls laughed. Malon shook her head, "Too bad it'll only be one sided." Ilia cocked her head to the side, "Cause that there is Epona he's looking at. She's my baby and I'm the only one she's ever liked!"

Ilia laughed, "Well, that's too bad! She is quite beautiful!" She looked over to where she heard loud laughter. "Looks like my dad found the ranch owner."

"Ingo, naw! That's our ranch hand. The owner is my father, Talon. He's the one sneaking up on your dad." They watched the short and fat Talon sneak up on Bo and greet each other with a big, manly, bear hug. The two girls shook their heads and leaned up against the corral's fence. "Any ways, Link isn't gonna have much luck." They watched Link pick some grass. "Especially with the grass, Epona will only eat hay!"

"Aw, they have something in common!"

Malon laughed, "What?"

"I always see Link with a piece of hay in his mouth, or in his hair and on his clothes! He's gotta love the stuff!" The two girls laughed again as they watched him show Epona, who was now interested by the strange blonde boy, the grass.

The sorrel horse sniffed at the grass and shook her head; yet still she remained in front of Link. He smiled, sniffed the grass himself, and then laughed a little. Epona whinnied as if to laugh with him.

"That is so cheesy," Ilia whispered to Malon, "But…I can't look away."

"I know, it's like a bunch of Gorons crashed into each other…"

Link pushed the grass to his lips and blew, emitting a kazoo like noise. Epona shook her head and poked at Link through a gap in the fence. He grinned and blew again, this time changing the pitch. Epona whinnied.

Malon laughed, "Since the boy has a talent for music, I might as well go teach him a song!" She grabbed Ilia's hand, "Come on!"

* * *

Link looked up to see Ilia jogging behind a whirlwind of red hair. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, she just came up to me and…"

Malon cut him off, "Naw, you're all good! The name's Malon, what's your name?" She held out her hand.

"But you-!"

Malon cut Ilia off, "What's your name fairy boy?"

"Hey! I'm not a fairy boy!" Link frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "That's uncalled for!"

Malon smiled, "I know, it's just…I feel like I've met you and called you…well, fairy boy! Plus, I just get that _feeling_ from you…"

Link gave in and smiled back at Malon, "Weird…I feel like I've met you too…ah, anyways, the name's Link!" He took her hand and shook it. "So, what's her name?" He reached out to pat Epona.

"She'll bite-you?" Link stroked Epona's nose.

"What?"

Malon and Ilia looked at each other and looked back at Link, "Never mind." They replied in unison.

Link looked at them with a confused look on his face, looked at Epona who looked just as confused, looked back at the girls, and then shrugged it off.

"Anyways, what's her name?"

"Epona," The girls answered together.

Link laughed, "Have _you_ two met before? Because you act like twins who were split at birth!"

They shook their heads and smiled nervously. Ilia cocked her head, "How do you know what twins act like anyways? There aren't any in the village."

Link looked at Epona with a forlorn look in his eyes, "Where I used to live there were these two twin girls…"

"Were you in _love_?" Malon asked, pinching his cheeks.

Link swatted her away, face red from the idea of liking the twins…and Malon's close range mockery, "No! Not at all! They were _way_ too old for me anyways!"

Malon stepped back, pleased with her self. Ilia was smiling, "Where were these twins of yours?" She asked.

"Kokiri Forest."

"_What_?" Link and Ilia had to cover their ears, "How can you say that like its nothing!! People don't go in there!"

Link frowned, "People?"

"Any Hylian in their right mind I mean!"

Link frowned and Ilia looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" They asked.

"Are you sure _you_ guys aren't twins, cause really-!"

They cut her off, "What do you _mean?_"

"Well," Malon reached under the fence to stroke Epona's muzzle, "There's this place called the Lost Woods, right? It's near the entrance to the village I'm told, and I'm also told a lot of people get drawn into the woods." The air around Malon became laden with mystery; every thing seemed to draw in close to listen, "They say that when you get into those woods, you immediately loose your sense of direction and you get lost. Slowly, you are driven insane! And, because of that insanity, the forest draws you in, deeper and deeper, like it's eating you alive! Then poof! You turn into a Skull Child and you _never_ escape. _Never_."

Link cocked an eye brow.

Ilia, who had moved over to stand by Link during the story, clutched his arm with fear, "L-Link? Does that really happen?"

Link looked up at the blue sky, thought for a minute, and then looked back down at the girls, "Yes."

"I _knew _it!" Malon gasped, she scratched her red hair, "Wow, creepy."

"Not really, because it's not as bad as that. The Skull Children are lost people, but they're happy because the forest takes them in and cares for them. So, essentially, they are lost and they find them selves a new, happier life in the forest."

"That's good," Ilia sighed. She let go of Link's arm, "At least they're…"

"Wait, you've been in the woods?" Ilia and Malon asked in awed unison.

"Okay…twin thing? Really creepy. Anyways, yes I have."

Malon shook her head in amazement, "Do you want to learn a song?"

"That was random…" Link looked at Ilia and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's Epona's favorite song, and since she seems to have taken a liking to you and all, I thought that I might teach it to you!"

Link nodded, "Sure, but I can't really sing…"

Ilia smiled and pointed to the grass, "Play it on the grass silly!"

"Oh…okay."

Malon coughed, and began to hum. The birds stopped singing, the horses stopped humming, and even the girls' fathers and the ranch hand, Ingo, stopped to listen. Malon finished her song, and life resumed although it seemed to take a little time to comment on how beautiful her voice was. Or maybe that was just Talon bragging to Bo and Ingo.

Ilia smiled, "That…that was beautiful!"

Link nodded, "Let's see if I can do that…" He pressed the grass to his lips, and after a few sputters, he got a tone. He took a deep breath, and began to buzz Epona's song through the grass.

He finished and Epona whinnied as Malon and Ilia clapped, "You did it! You learned Epona's favorite song!" Malon clapped Link on the back, "Way to go fairy boy!"

Link frowned, but took the nickname anyways.

Ilia reached out to stroke Epona's muzzle, and like Link, succeeded, "Aw, you're beautiful girl!" Epona whinnied and nibbled playfully at her fingers.

"Wow," Malon placed her hands on her hips, "She seems to like you Ordon folk." She laughed, "What a strange day…Where did you learn to play the grasses like that anyways?" Malon asked.

Ilia jabbed Link in the side, "Yeah, you never did tell me! Where did you learn?"

"Well," Link shuffled his foot into the ground, nervous from all the attention, "I used to play the ocarina when I had one-!"

"Where'd it go?" Ilia inquired.

"It got stolen."

Malon frowned, "Where?"

"When I was in Termina."

"I've been there! We were visiting family! They own Romani ranch!" Malon nodded, "Anyways, there was this one thief there, and he robbed a little old lady and her bag of bombs! It was horrible! Daddy tried to save her bag-anyways…you were saying?"

Link smiled, "Yeah, well it got stolen in Termina. But, a man in our village," He looked at Ilia, "Rusl, told me when we were gathering wood one day, that its similar to playing the ocarina and showed me how."

"Oh! I didn't know Rusl could do that!" Ilia smiled, "I'll have to get one of you two to show me sometime."

Link bobbed, "Deal."

Malon grinned, "Sorry to break this up, but do you wanna see _my _ocarina?"

Link nodded, "Sure! I'd love to!"

Malon gave them a thumb's up, "Got it. Ya'll stay right here, and I'll be right back!" She ran off towards her house, whirlwind of red hair flying out behind her.

Link and Ilia looked at each other and laughed.

"She's so beautiful, Link, do you think Malon would let you keep her?" Ilia stroked Epona's muzzle thoughtfully, "And she's so calm." Ilia drew her hand away, "Maybe…" She ducked under a fence post before Link could stop her, "See, calm!"

"Ilia! Get out! That's dangerous! You don't know all these horses!"

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen and get under here!" Link shook his head 'no'. "Fine!" She reached her hands towards Epona and Epona came to them like she'd known Ilia all her horse years.

"Ilia…" Link frowned, "That's really unsafe…"

"Pshh! Link you're such a baby!" She moved her hands down Epona's neck, "You're fit as a fiddle aren't you?"

Link rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Ilia's baby talk. He watched the cabin Malon had dissipeared into for her return, but became bored. He looked up at the sky and began to zone out.

* * *

_Link walked into the ranch. It was late afternoon and he'd been running back from Castle Town when he'd seen the ranch and decided to visit. She said she'd lived here with her father, the lazy milk man. _

_He walked past a barn and cabins and into a large field with a corral in the center. Horses ran around and relaxed with each other. They seemed so at ease…like some thing…or some one was supplying their peace. _

_He smiled, feeling at ease just looking at all those horses in the sunset. It was so mesmerizing that he almost didn't hear the beautiful music wafting from the ring. He walked towards the center of the ring. There, in the center was a beautiful little girl with long, flaming red hair. _

"_Hello?" He said, his blue fairy buzzing nervously around his head. _

"_Oh! Hello! Fairy boy! I can't believe you came!" _

"_My name's Link!" _

"_Well, I like fairy boy. Do you wanna learn a song? Fairy boy? Fairy boy? Hey Fairy boy?" _

"_Fairy boy!" _

Link shook his head, "Whoa…"

Malon and Ilia looked at him worriedly, Malon poking him in the cheek.

"Hey, fairy boy? Are you among the living?" She continued to poke his cheek and get in his face, "Fairy boy?" She sang.

"Huh…huh? Oh!" He swatted Malon's hand away, "I'm fine!" He looked at Ilia, "I'm _fine_." The girls sighed. "Anyways, where's this ocarina?"

Malon pulled her non-poking Link in the face hand out from behind her back, "Look, isn't it cool! The peddler I got it from said-!"

"That's my ocarina!"

"Well, no he didn't say-!"

"No, that's _my_ ocarina!" Link pressed his hands to his chest, "My friend Saria gave that to me before I left the forest! That was her present to me! Where did you find it?!"

Malon looked at the ocarina, at Link, and then back down at the ocarina. "Well, that would explain the weird Kokiri carving on it. The peddler did say it was a name…Sara…Sia…"

"_Saria_."

"Oh right! Saria," Malon laughed awkwardly, "So this is yours…huh? So I supposed you'll want to be taking this and Epona back to Ordon?"

"Yes!" Link said, arm crossed above his chest, "I mean-!" He put his hands up with a shamed smile on his face, "Only if you're willing to give them away and all…"

Ilia let out a please giggle. "You'd be willing to part with Epona?"

"Well," Malon looked at the sorrel horse with a sad gleam in her big, brown eyes, "Because I know you two would take such good care of her…"

Talon walked over the corral with Bo, "So-little missy, are you sure you're okay in there? That's a mighty stubborn horse!"

Malon rolled her eyes, "She's fine daddy! Daddy, this is Link and Ilia, they're with Bo."

"Oh!" Talon slapped Bo on the back, "You didn't tell me you brought yer kids!"

Bo looked at Talon with exasperation, "I _told_ you, that's why I'm here! Link needs a horse!" He rubbed his temples, "Goddesses Talon…I think you've had a little too much to drink…"

Talon laughed, "Anyways, you find what you like? Maybe you wanna marry my daughter?"

Link's face turned bright red, and Malon's face matched her hair.

"_Daddy_!" Malon pushed at her father, "I can't believe you!"

Talon laughed louder still, "Ah, ha, ha I'm just pulling ya'lls legs!"

Bo and Ilia looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Anyways son, did'ya finds one of my beauties, and horses I do mean, that you like?"

"Well, sir, I do like Epona here-!" Link got cut off by Malon's overbearing and loud father.

"Oh, if you can ride her, she's yours, free'o charge!"

"Daddy! You can't give horses away for free! Epona's worth more than that!" Malon's hands snapped to her hips, "If you can ride Epona and you have 3000 rupees, she's _all_ yours!"

Link looked at Bo and grinned, and then looked back to Malon, "If you have a saddle, I have the 3000 rupees."

"All right, she's all secured," Talon patted the saddle, "Just hop on 'er and rider 'er around the corral a few times."

Link walked through the lush grass too patted Epona.

"Now, you's can't be nervous cause she'll feel it. Them's smart animals horses."

Link nodded, "I'm not nervous sir." He hoisted one leg up and pulled him self on with the saddle horn. Link shifted around as little as possible and got comfortable. He grabbed the reigns in his hands and made sure his feet were secure in the stirrups.

"You ready?" Malon asked.

"Yep."

She opened the gate to the corral, "Walk her out here," Malon watched carefully as Link gave a few soft heel kicks to Epona's flank and clicked her forwards. She closed the gate behind him. "Alright, take her-!"

Link hunkered down and kicked a little harder this time. Epona reared up and began to run…but slowed almost immediately down to meander at a slow walk. Laughter erupted behind them. "Come on Epona, you're embarrassing us!"

She whinnied as if to say, "Me? I'm embarrassing _you_."

Link rolled his eyes, "We aren't playing this game, now let's _go_." He drove his heels into her flanks with intent and Epona lifted up her head and looked back at him. The laugher grew louder now. Link growled, "Giddy up, girl." He snapped her reigns, and Epona was off like an arrow. Link hunkered down once again to provide less wind resistance, and kept snapping at the reigns to keep her going. They circled the corral and the laughter stopped. Link took Epona around the corral one more time for good measure, and brought her to an easy stop.

"So, would you like those 3000 rupees in cash or check?" Link asked arrogantly, eyeing Malon's utter disbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't make you pay!"

Link grinned from his seat upon Epona, "I know! I think she was just simply amazed by my natural horsemanship!"

Ilia scoffed over her father's snoring from the wagon's driver's seat. "That, or she would've felt bad if she had made an idiot pay."

Link rolled his eyes and looked at the sunset, "You know, I feel as if I'd been to that ranch before…around this time. And, I think…I knew every one at that ranch…even Epona…"

Ilia frowned, "Did you go there after you left the forest?"

"No…I went through Snowpeak and off to Termina…and then on my way back, I got lost through Kakrioko and then you and your dad found me somewhere near Ordon Providence…"

"Well, maybe you visited there in a past life?"

Link laughed, "Maybe. I'm probably just crazy."

Ilia looked at Link. He just seemed to stare off into the sunset, his blue eyes overcome with a melancholy caused by memories that had never happened. "Déjà vu is a weird thing."

"Yes…" Link said as they entered the village, "Yes it is…"

* * *

Okies, there's chapter two.

I have some 'splain to do.

So, it was pointed out to me that my characters didn't follow the ones in the game to the letter. There's a reason for that. First of all, I wanted the characters to be a little more real. Which I hope came across. Second of all, I think the characters were the way they were because of the events in the games and since I'm belnding two games and kinda putting my own twist on the characters, I figured that would be suiting.

But, let me know if you dissagree by...REVIEWING. FEED MY EGO! Trust me, I have low self esteem and you all feed it. With your Reviews. Am I hinging at (review) this enough? I think I'm not getting my (review) point across.

Thanks for reading! More to come!

Ciao!


End file.
